Repressed Memories - Chapter One
Chapter One: History Of The Ghost Town Jake quickly ran to his computer, and logged on. He hoped that the town of Silent Hil lactually existed, or he would be in a loony bin. He quickly searched for "Silent Hill" in his search box. Many links popped up, about half of them not involving Silent Hill. But, there was one link that said, "Jake, come here." "What the?" Jake asked to himself quietly. He quickly clicked the link, and nearly cried. A burned little girl was on the front page. He couldn't believe this, how could something like this happen? He quickly saw a link labeled, "Early History." He clicked on it, and read. Silent Hill, a ghost town among many. But this town was home to many cults, and a terrible fire started. It killed a young girl, Alessa Gillespe, and burned down a whole building. Jake quickly read on, but hearing the name, Alessa Gillespe, brought back a feeling like deja vu. Jake quickly scrolled down the page, but saw another link. It read, "New". Jake quickly new that something was going on, but couldn't help but click on this link. He began to read. Harry Mason, a widowed man, went to Silent Hill with his daughter Cheryl for a nice vacation. But, he crashed upon entering, and searched the town for his daughter. He made it out alive, with a baby in hand. He named it Cheryl..... Jake scrolled down, this document made no sense. How could someone get all this information? It seemed impossible. Jake read on, and saw another page labeled, "New." Jake clicked again, and read quickly. James Sunderland, a clerk, traveled to Silent Hil after receiving a letter from his wife, Mary. His late wife.... James quickly traveled to Silent Hill, but went missing. Authorties state he never returned. Jake then thought of something, both of these men's wives had died. Could it be some sort of connection? Jake quickly clicked another link. Heather Mason, Born Cheryl Mason, traveled to Silent Hill with a detective, but never returned. Another connection? It could be according to Jake. Dead wives, missing people, they seemed to connect. But, then, the page he was on closed, and his computer shut off. Jake banged the screen around. Then, a group of disturbing images popped up on the turned-off screen. Jake could barely stand to look, and when he saw the last one, it had him on the edge of his seat. Come here Jake. We can help you understand. The note read. Jake quickly closed his eyes. What was going on here? What was talking to him? Was this just his imagination? Jake decided that the only way to find out was to travel to Silent Hill. He quickly looked for a map on the web, and found one. He printed it, and put it in his wallet. He quickly went to the shower and got ready. Maybe this was all some joke, who knew? But Jake was about to make a dire mistake. Category:Repressed Memories Category:Scenes